Peter Stegman
Peter Stegman is the teenage main antagonist of the thriller film Class of 1984 - he is a high school thug who rules over his own gang of neo-Nazi hooligans who also supply drugs and prostitution services to students as well as extortion rackets. He is feared by all the kids and staff due to his psychopathic tendencies. However when a new teacher by the name of Andrew Norris tries to break up the violence (and by default end Peter's rule over the school) Stegman and his gang instigate a vicious war that increases in intensity - starting with threats but soon turning nasty when Stegman and his gang stab a fellow student, then proceed to slaughter and kill the rabbits belonging to a teacher who was friends with his "enemy", the senseless deaths of the animals drove the teacher insane and he tried to kill Stegman and his thugs only to die himself in the crash. Stegman then successfully got Andrew suspended when he inflicted injuries on himself and framed the teacher for assault during a confrontation - however Stegman and his gang would cross the line when they broke into the Andrew's home and raped his wife, before kidnapping her and leaving behind photographs to taunt him. Enraged and seeing no other means to stop the violence Andrew went to the school and engaged in a vigilante battle with the gang, killing many of the members - he would confront Stegman on the roof and the two wrestled, with Stegman almost falling through the roof. At this point Stegman pleaded with Andrew, stating he was "just a kid" - this caused Andrew to pause and attempt to reach over to Stegman, who then tried to swipe him with his switchblade in a final act of malice: Andrew punched him in the eye costing Stegman his life as he fell through the ceiling and was hung by gym ropes over the school gymnasium. Personality Peter is a violent, evil, ruthless, sadistic, and possibly mentally unstable teenager. He will hurt anyone who he thinks is threatening his authority over the school, or he will also kill them with no remorse or regrets. He is also racist towards African American kids at his school and he and his gang have a conflict with an African-American gang. His mother doesn't know of his real nature and thinks he is a real sweet kid. His father is briefly mentioned as being dead, but no further details on this are provided. Given Stegman's nature, it is entirely possible that he killed his father, either because he was not allowed to do something or because his father was aware of Stegman's true nature. He might be mentally unstable as he has intense violence and antisocial behavior. Later on in the movie we see that he is really pure evil by raping Andrew Norris' wife and slaughtering one of his teachers rabbits, making the teacher lose his sanity as a result. Appearance Stegman has blond hair, and is usually shown wearing punk clothing that points out to his sinister nature, at the end of the movie, he wears red lipstick across his face, which he and his gang called "war paint" Gallery Stegman.png class7.jpg|Stegman threatening Andrew Norris' wife Stegman death.jpg|Stegman lifelessly hangs over the gymnasium Videos Class of 1984 German Alice Cooper - I am the future Notes *Peter suffered from an extreme personality disorder that manifested as moments of intense violence and antisocial behavior - yet he also had amazing talents and could be very charismatic: in many ways he can be considered a malignant narcissist in the sense he lashes out with extreme hatred at anything he feels is threatening his own authority over the school. *Peter and his gang were neo-Nazis and in conflict with an African-American gang in the school, Stegman was openly racist towards his rivals - using offensive language and one of his gang also wore a Swatsika with pride. *Peter's only harmless talent was that he was an excellent pianist: he could play "Ivory Joe" by Kokomo flawlessly, for example. *His violent actions in the film, (Slaughtering a teacher's animals and raping the main protagonist's wife), makes him downright evil. *He has a similar personality to Alex, the main anti-hero from A Clockwork Orange, They're both sociopaths, gang leaders, and rapists. But unlike Stegman, who treats his gang with respect, Alex usually abuses and beats his gang. Also Stegman has a drug and prostitiute bussnisses but Alex does not, though he drinks milk spiked with drugs. Actually since Mark L. Lester claims that a Clockwork Orange is Class of 1984's biggest influence, Alex could be Stegman's inspiration. *Stegman shares the same fate as John Clayton from Tarzan. Whilst they both fight the protagonist they fall either off something or through something (Peter, off the school and Clayton, from a tree) and the fall leads to their death as they get hanged although unlike Clayton it is actually Andrew who causes Peter's death as he punches him in the eye and causes Peter to fall through the roof and get hung. *Stegman's father is mentioned to be dead, and it is unknown how he died, but given to Stegman's evil nature it's possible that he killed his father. *He also commits villainous acts that would regulary be done by an adult villain. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Knifemen Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Nazis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hatemongers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Bullies Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bludgeoners Category:Dictator Category:Gangsters Category:Outright Villains Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators